russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RJTV 29 Program Schedule
RJTV broadcast quality local programs, Pangunahing Balita, from Monday to Friday 5:30pm-6:30pm, anchored by veteran anchorman and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Bing Formento; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by RJ Jacinto with Angel Karen Fournier; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Tuesday 9am-10am with a primetime replay at 8pm-9pm, hosted by Rey Langit; RJTV Network News, from Monday to Friday 11pm-11:30pm, anchored by Dong Puno and Juliet Caranguian; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm, featuring RJ Jacinto and Friends. Pangunahing Balita and RJTV Network News are also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. Slogan * Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel Schedule :Monday-Friday (with RJTV News Advisory at 10 am-5 pm, 9 pm and 10 pm) :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Howard Zaleta) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Pangunahing Balita (Bing Formento) (replay) :7:30 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - :Tue: Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - RJ Video Vault :12 nn - TV Shop :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - Mr. Bean: The Animated Series :5:30 pm - Pangunahing Balita (Bing Formento) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Drive Time with Jamie (DJ Jamie) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :Mon & Thurs :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :Tue :8 pm - Insider Exclusive Kapihan (Rey Langit) (primetime replay) :9 pm - RJ America (rerun) (RJ Jacinto) :10 pm - RJ Video Vault :Wed :8 pm - Healthline with Makati Med (Nicole Jacinto) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :9 pm - RJ Video Vault :Fri :8 pm - RJ Video Vault :10 pm - Thank God it's RJ (RJ Jacinto and Friends Band) (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :11 pm - RJTV Network News (Dong Puno and Juliet Caranguian) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :11:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Saturday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Power to Unite (Elvira Yap Go) :7 am - RJ Video Vault :10 am - TV Shop :11 am - Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - TV Shop :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Chester Lobramonte) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - Timeless Movies :8:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop :Sunday :5 am - The Beatles Anthology (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3) :6 am - Panahon.TV (Eunice Juntayas) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 am - Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (LIVE) :7:30 am - RJ Video Vault :9 am - RJ Sunday Jam (RJ Jacinto with Angel Jamie Fournier) (LIVE) (simulcast on RJ FM 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :12 nn - TV Shop :1 pm - RJ Video Vault :2 pm - TV Shop :4 pm - Classic Cartoons :5 pm - RJ Video Vault :6 pm - Pangunahing Balita Weekend (Chester Lobramonte) (LIVE) (simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM) :6:30 pm - RJ Video Vault :8 pm - Privilege Card (Bobby Cuenca) :9 pm - RJ Video Vault :1 am to 2 am - TV Shop 'Programming' - RJTV's programming line up is a mix of music, lifestyle, entertainment, children and news and public affairs. :RJTV caters to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, from ABC to E. News and public affairs programs like Pangunahing Balita (early evening newscast), RJTV News Advisory (hourly news bulletin), RJTV Network News (late-night newscast), Insider Exclusive Kapihan, Healthline with Makati Med and Good Job Philippines cater to the masses; while the music and entertainment programs like Drive Time with Jamie, Thank God It's RJ and RJ Sunday Jam served the more upscale viewers. :RJTV Merchandising :RJTV Traffic :RJTV Production :RJTV Engineering News and Public Affairs :Pangunahing Balita (June 4, 2018-present) :Monday-Friday 5:30PM-6:30PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV is anchored by veteran anchorman and RJTV News and Public Affairs head Bing Formento. :It is also the weekend edition anchored by Rod Marcelino airing on Saturday and Sunday from 6:00 to 6:30 pm. :Reporters: :Nino Padilla :Chester Lobramonte :Rachel Pelayo :Kim Cardenas :Aubrey Ner :Earle Figuracion :April Enerio :Pol Manlapaz :Rommel Madrigal :Pircelyn Pialago :Dina Paguibitan :Fred Monteza :RJTV News Advisory (July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 5:00PM and 10:00PM / Saturday and Sunday 5:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :2 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: April Enerio (5PM), Earle Figuracion (10PM) and Nino Padilla (Weekend edition) :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (October 7, 2017-present) :Tuesday 9:00AM to 10:00AM with a primetime replay at 8:00PM-9:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles the fake news, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Simulcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM at Ventures I Building in Makati City. :Panahon.TV (June 5, 2018-present) :Daily 6:00AM to 6:30AM :A weather news program featuring live updates from PAGASA. :Howard Zaleta (Panahon.TV weekend morning and evening (Pangunahing Balita)) :Desserie Dionio (Panahon.TV Express and late-night (RJTV Network News)) :Eunice Juntayas (Panahon.TV weekend morning) :Trisha Garin (Panahon.TV weekend evening (Pangunahing Balita Weekend) :Patrick Obsuna (Panahon.TV Express) :RJTV Network News (formerly RJTV Interactive News: 2005-June 1, 2018) July 4, 2005-present) :Monday to Friday 11:00PM to 11:30PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :Our 30-minute late-night news program of RJTV is anchored by Dong Puno and Juliet Caranguian. :Healthline with Makati Med (June 27, 2018-present) :Wednesday 8:00PM to 9:00PM :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Your health matters. You matter and we care. Tune into the show on Facebook by clicking on www.facebook.com/dzrj810am or tune your radio sets to DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :You’ve got questions; we’ve got answers straight from doctors! Call us from 8pm-9pm tonight at 8954460 or 8978374 or text us at 09175816500 and 09199918047. :Hosted by: Nicole Jacinto :Good Job Philippines (June 30, 2018-present) :Saturday 11:00AM to 12:00NN :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :A talk show with Barbie Atienza who discusses all good news, all the time; about people, jobs, careers and related topics. Music :Drive Time with Jamie (June 18, 2018-present) :Monday to Friday 6:30PM-8:00PM (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Your daily dose of the greatest and latest music videos live on TV with our drivetime girl DJ Jamie on RJTV (6:30pm - 8pm) and on RJ100.3FM (5pm-8pm). :Post pictures of you watching the show or share your greetings in the comments’ section below. :Thank God it's RJ (2003-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :Broadcasting live at RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Join us from 10:00 pm to 11:00 pm on RJTV (SkyCable ch.19 , Destiny Cable Ch.30 , Cignal Ch. 28 and on GSAT Ch. 58) and on Facebook Live as we bring you the non-stop dancing party with The Mainman, Ramon "RJ" Jacinto and his band! :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (The Main Man) (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM :The top-rating Sunday morning music show with the rarest, latest and greatest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto (The Main Man) with Angel Jamie Fournier :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. :Text us if you're watching (Globe number: 09065377241 and Smart number: 09087756298) or message us on Twitter and Instagram (@RJ100FM). Informative :Privilege Card (since December 23, 2018) :Every Sunday 8:00PM-9:00PM :Hosted by: Bobby Cuenca Archival programming :RJ Video Vault (June 5, 2018-present) :A collection of some classic programming re-runs of RJTV, including Pinoy Wrestling and RJ's concert specials. :RJTV Concerts :RJ Sunday Jam Flashback :Thank God It's RJ Flashback :RJ Music Videos :UR 105.9 Underground Radio Flashback :RJ America (2007-2008) :Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia (1993-1997) :Pinoy Wrestling (1989-1990) :Home TV Shopping (1993-1997) (the mother and pioneer of all TV shopping shows) (Sonny Cortez and Bea Jacinto) :Jojo A.: All The Way! (2004-2007) (since June 6, 2018) :Junior Jam :Pinoy Woodstick :Intimate Session with Charlie Ysmael (1995-1997) :Midnight Session :Gimme A Break (2006-2007) :Hapi Our with Arthur Manuntag (2006-2007) :The Bill Bailey Show (2003-2007) :The Lynn Sherman Show (2006-2007) :Kaibigan (October 7, 2006-October 27, 2007: youth-oriented entertainment talk show) (featuring Mus'ka) - A talk show was named after their song Kaibigan (composed by Ton Llantada). It was hosted by Mus'ka members and was co-hosted by Cherry Chastain. The TV show (Saturday 8PM-9PM) featured stories about different places and events in the Philippines; it also discussed different customs and the traditions of different cultures. The FAMAS board of directors and Quezon City Mayor Sonny Belmonte were some of the guests that appeared in the Kaibigan show of Mus'ka. Several schools were also given the chance to perform on the show. The Kaibigan TV show made it up to a second season. Jocel Escobal, meanwhile, requested to leave the group for a while to rest. The five Mus'ka members continued hosting the TV program and continued performing in mall shows. In the third season (April 2007), the TV show opened a new segment: a singing contests called Pinoy Yata Ako. Season 4 (August 2007) of the Kaibigan program was followed by the return of Jocel Escobal to Mus'ka. After four seasons in RJTV, the TV show finally said goodbye to the viewers on October 27, 2007. :RJ's Penthouse (2003, simulcast on RJ 100.3 FM) :Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico (2006-2007) :The Best of The Greatest and the Latest Concert Series :60s and 70s U.S. shows (1995-1997) :The Beatles Anthology (2007, June 5, 2018-present) :An early morning habit for one whole hour of The Beatles music with music videos and documentaries. Animated :Classic Cartoons (1993-2007, June 5, 2018-present) :Popeye: The Sailor Man (since June 5, 2018) :Betty Boop (since June 10, 2018) :Felix the Cat :Looney Tunes (since June 10, 2018) :Merrie Melodies (since June 10, 2018) :Noveltoons :Superman (since June 23, 2018) :Little Audrey :Huckleberry Hound :Private Snafu :Heathcliff (1984 TV series) :Dennis the Menace :Mighty Max :The Magic Trolls and the Troll Warriors :Madeline :Ghostbusters (1986 TV series) :The Jetsons :Mighty Mouse :Mr. Bean: The Animated Series (since June 5, 2018) Religious :Power to Unite (since June 10, 2018) :Hosted by Elvira Go :Healing Grace Mass with Fr. Fernando Suarez (since June 10, 2018) Segments :People in America (VOA (Voice of America)) (since June 5, 2018) :Rocky on the Road (since June 5, 2018) Specials :The Manila Sound Legend: A Tribute to Rene Garcia (September 9, 2018) (Saturday 7PM-9PM) (simulcast on RJFM 100.3 Manila, Cebu and Davao, 99.9 Bacolod, 88.5 Cagayan de Oro, 98.3 Iloilo, 99,1 Puerto Prinsesa, 96.5 Tuguegarao and 91.1 Baguio) :One of the greatest Pinoy icons in the music industry. :Rare video performances of Rene Garcia of the Hotdog band. See also *Old RJTV 29 Sked (October 15, 1994) *Old RJTV 29 Sked in 1995 *RJTV reveals Digital terrestrial television launch date *New RJTV 29 Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2018) Website *RJ Technical Team - Home